Hiver et Ombre
by Karen Killa
Summary: Trahie par les sorciers, Camélia Potter se retrouve dans une autre dimension où elle est non seulement dans le passé mais aussi prisonnière d'HYDRA. Plusieurs mois après son arrivée, elle rencontre un soldat américain prisonnier lui aussi. James 'Bucky' Barnes. Fem Harry.


Enfermée dans une pièce sans fenêtres et avec une seule porte, Camélia Potter réfléchissait.

La sorcière aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux émeraudes était perdue. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Coincée comme elle l'était dans le silence, avec pour seule compagnie ses propres pensées, elle se retrouvait bien obligée de réfléchir. D'analyser ce qui s'était passé avant sa capture.

Elle devait bien le reconnaître, même avant qu'elle ne soit capturée par des aurors elle avait été un peu paumée. Elle avait su qu'elle ne souhaitait pas travailler pour le Ministère de la Magie, le passif était trop grand. En plus elle n'avait eu aucune envie de consacrer sa vie à traquer des mangemorts ou d'autres criminels. Elle l'avait cru pendant un temps mais ça avait surtout parce qu'elle avait été poursuivie par Voldy et qu'elle avait pensé que ce serait sa seule option.

Elle avait envisagé, brièvement, de devenir professeur mais elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard, il y avait trop de souvenirs douloureux là bas. Bien plus qu'il y en avait des heureux. Elle ne pouvait y voir que la mort, le danger, dans le château qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Ce qu'elle avait voulu faire c'était voyager, prendre le temps de vivre un peu avant de devoir penser à l'avenir. Etait-ce un crime ? Elle ne le pensait pas, mais clairement la Société Magique Anglaise pensait différemment. Elle avait pu faire quelques voyages, en Bulgarie par exemple pour voir Viktor Krum un bon ami, ou en Inde où elle avait pu en apprendre d'avantage sur ses capacités de fourchelangue... Et durant ses absences, le gouvernement magique britannique planifiait de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Cela alors qu'elle ne faisait rien contre eux. Enfin à part refuser de se plier à leurs exigences. Ce qui était son droit.

Le pire c'était qu'elle n'était même pas surprise par leurs actions, elle aurait vraiment du le voir venir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas familière avec la trahison de son 'bien-aimé public'. Enfin elle n'avait pas été surprise par leur trahison, mais elle ne s'était pas pour autant attendu à être poussé dans le Voile de la Mort. Encore moins à y survivre.

Honnêtement elle aurait préféré la mort à ça.

Au début elle avait été comme dans une zone neutre, consciente du monde qui l'entourait mais incapable de bouger, de voir, d'entendre. Ca n'avait pas été la meilleure sensation du monde, loin de là. Et pendant ce temps tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était sortir de là pour faire payer aux sorciers. Ils voulaient la considérer comme la prochaine Dame des Ténèbres, pour le coup elle aurait été heureuse de leur donner raison. Mais en dehors de ses désirs de vengeance, elle avait aussi voulu rejoindre sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, était-ce dû à sa vie ? A son héritage de Peverell ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle avait plus vu la mort comme une délivrance par moment, ou simplement comme une chose inéluctable. Oui ça faisait mal lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un proche, mais c'était ainsi, pour qu'on puisse profiter au maximum de la vie, il fallait une limite, la mort.

Elle avait surtout souhaité partir de cette zone neutre, ça la rendait folle de rester consciente mais immobile, incapable de bouger, d'ouvrir les yeux, de parler, d'entendre... Ca avait été une expérience difficile pour la femme aux cheveux ébènes. Elle avait simplement voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

A y réfléchir à présent, souhaiter qu'il se passe n'importe quoi n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée, après tout sa situation actuelle était loin d'être agréable et positive. Quoiqu'était-elle folle pour le préférer au neutre ? C'était fort plausible, après tout elle était prisonnière d'un groupe appelé HYDRA, si elle avait bien compris le discours du nouveau mégalomaniaque qu'elle venait de rencontrer, un homme appelé Johann Schmidt qui souhaitait qu'on l'appelle Red Skull. Honnêtement la raison derrière ce nom était évidente ainsi qu'horrifiante. Camélia avait été dans une guerre, elle était loin d'être étrangère à la violence et la cruauté, pour autant elle n'avait jamais vu un visage sans peau et elle aurait voulu que ça continue ainsi.

L'homme était clairement aussi fou que Voldemort l'avait été, sauf que malheureusement en plus de cette folie, il était intelligent. Là où Voldy avait été impulsif, il était plus calculateur. Quoique la mention de Captain America, et franchement qu'est ce que c'était que cette manie de donner des surnoms pareil au gens ? Donc la mention de Captain America le mettait toujours hors de lui. Probablement comme Voldy vis à vis d'elle dans le temps.

Et en parlant dans le temps, ô joie elle n'était plus dans un nouveau millénaire, alias les années 2000, non à présent elle se trouvait en plein cœur de la seconde guerre mondiale. Elle était chanceuse non ? Et en plus d'avoir voyagé dans le temps, elle avait changé de dimension en plus.

Enfin c'était ce qu'elle avait fini par comprendre, ou plutôt deviner, après plusieurs jours dans sa cellule. Après tout dans son monde à elle, il n'y avait jamais été fait mention d'HYDRA, de Captain America ou quoique ce soit du genre.

Mais c'était autre chose qui lui avait vraiment fait réaliser cela : l'air ambiant.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait été évident de suite, elle avait mis plusieurs jours à le réaliser, quoique la douleur dans laquelle elle se trouvait au début pouvait expliquer un peu le délai. Ca et le fait qu'elle n'avait plus accès à sa baguette magique. Les Aurors avaient eu 'l'excellente' idée de la lui prendre avant de l'arrêter et de la pousser dans le Voile de la Mort.

Camélia était une sorcière puissante, c'était un fait indiscutable, quoiqu'elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas s'être plus entraînée à la magie sans baguette, ça avait été une erreur stupide. Etant une sorcière puissante, elle avait l'habitude de sentir sa magie tout autour d'elle, de sentir la magie qui se diffusait dans son corps, mais aussi simplement la magie qui se trouvait dans la nature, dans les éléments tel que l'air. Enfin ça avait été le cas dans son monde à elle où la magie avait été puissante, présente aussi. Là, elle était aussi présente mais de manière plus diffuse, réellement différente en plus.

Un peu comme l'huile et l'eau, tout les deux des liquides mais ils restaient différents.

La magie temporelle était extrêmement complexe à utiliser bien sûr mais aussi à réaliser c'était un fait indiscutable, mais c'était faisable sur de courtes périodes. Pas sur soixante ans.

Quand à la magie concernant le voyage entre les dimensions, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, même pour plaisanter. Elle avait même ignoré qu'il y avait d'autres mondes.

Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi cet exploit. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était réellement responsable de ça. Son souhait avait-il joué un rôle ? Avait-elle été seule dans cette zone où tout ceux qui avaient franchi le Voile s'y trouvaient-ils ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que l'étrange cube bleu était en grande parti responsable. Vu qu'elle avait été projeté de lui, selon les hommes présents mais aussi ses propres souvenirs. Difficile d'oublier l'étrange sensation qui l'avait envahi avant qu'elle ait l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon, pour sortir ensuite d'un cube et se retrouver sur le postérieur, par terre devant des étrangers. Le tout dans une sorte de laboratoire.

Avec le recul elle pouvait reconnaître qu'utiliser le peu de magie sans baguette qu'elle connaissait pour envoyer dans un mur les deux soldats qui avaient tenté de la lever pour l'emmener quelque part, n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée et de loin. Néanmoins elle avait eu ... plusieurs longues années et elle avait été sur la défensive. Les lueurs qui étaient apparues dans les regards du mégalomaniaque et de son scientifique avaient été tout sauf rassurantes. Même chose pour le collier qu'on lui avait placé au cou, et qui lui envoyait une décharge électrique si elle refusait d'agir comme ils le souhaitait, si elle refusait d'obéir, si elle les défiait ou simplement s'ils en avaient envie.

Elle avait été attaché à une table d'examen pendant des heures tandis que le scientifique, Zola, prenait son sang, retirait de la peau, faisait toute sorte d'expérience. Chaque fois qu'elle se débattait, chose difficile à faire vu qu'elle était attaché par les pieds, les genoux, les mains et les coudes, elle recevait un choc électrique.

Elle avait été torturé aussi, mais elle refusait de craquer. Ils pouvaient la faire souffrir mais elle avait l'habitude, les Dursley, Voldy et ses mangemorts, tout cela l'avait habitué. Elle avait refusé de craquer alors, qu'importe quel genre de vision Voldy lui avait envoyé, qu'importe ce qu'elle avait du subir pour gagner un duel, pour survivre... Elle avait persévéré et ça ne changerait pas maintenant.

Ils voulaient la briser.

Qu'ils essaient, on ne pouvait pas la briser d'avantage. La trahison de ceux qu'elle avait considéré ses amis, à deux exceptions près, l'avaient trahi, mentalement elle souffrait déjà. Physiquement, elle était habituée.

Elle refusait de s'agenouiller devant eux, de plier, elle n'était qu'une arme éventuelle pour eux. Imaginer qu'elle serait protégée si elle cédait, c'était le pure folie, elle le savait bien, ils la contrôleraient en lui donnant peut-être une illusion de liberté, mais elle resterait une éventuelle menace et elle devrait toujours regarder par dessus son épaule pour se protéger.

Quitte à se faire tuer, elle ne céderait pas.

* * *

Camélia ne comptait plus le nombre de base d'HYDRA où elle avait été déplacé au cours des huit derniers mois, ou plutôt au nombre de cellule. Schmidt alias Red Skull semblait désirer la garder près de lui le plus possible, la considérant comme une force immense pour la guerre ou pour lui. Elle n'était pas sûre. Il n'était pas toujours clair dans ses discours. Et elle en entendait beaucoup de discours. Il était fasciné par le pouvoir, par la magie. Elle était sûre qu'il s'était injecté son sang...Elle supposait que c'était parce qu'il espérait pouvoir gagner des pouvoirs en le faisant, même si elle était presque sûre que ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Après elle n'était pas une experte en la matière.

Chaque visite de Schmidt ou du docteur Zola signifiait plus de souffrance pour elle, plus de torture, plus d'expériences, plus d'injections...

Camélia n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir appris l'occlumencie. C'était certes quelque chose qui permettait de se protéger contre les attaques d'un legilimens, contre les intrusions mentales. Mais grâce à ça, elle pouvait aussi organiser son esprit, mieux se souvenir de certaines choses, et surtout elle pouvait se réfugier dans son esprit alors que son corps souffrait. Certes elle souffrait après, lorsque ses blessures guérissaient lentement, mais elle avait la possibilité de prendre du recul ainsi.

Le problème lorsqu'on avait autant de temps pour réfléchir, pour analyser ses propres actions et son propre comportement, particulièrement lorsqu'on se faisait torturer régulièrement et qu'on avait une certaine expérience en la matière. C'était qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à ce qui pourrait la faire craquer, à ce que Voldy avait aisément compris, même Draco l'avait compris. Même aujourd'hui Camélia n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle ne craignait pas de mourir, quoiqu'elle aimerait bien emporter quelques uns avec elle au passage. Non, ce qui l'avait toujours fait plier, c'était une menace envers un proche ou un innocent.

Même si elle n'avait pas eu l'horcruxe dans sa cicatrice, et devait donc se sacrifier pour que Voldy meure, et elle comptait bien faire payer à Dumbledore cela lorsqu'elle le rejoindrait dans le monde des morts. Même sans ça, Camélia était forcée de reconnaître qu'elle y serait quand même allée. Elle serait allée à la rencontre de Voldy dans un espoir de sauver plus de vie. La différence aurait été qu'elle se serait défendue, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait vu qu'elle devait mourir.

Si jamais Schmidt ou Zola menaçait la vie d'innocent, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de proche dans ce monde, pire encore les vies d'enfants, et franchement elle était certaine qu'ils en étaient capables... Alors là elle montrerait une faiblesse, une faille dans l'armure. Heureusement pour le moment ça ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit. Ils préféraient la torture physique, les tentatives de bribe, et un mélange de méchant flic/gentil flic. Espérant clairement qu'elle s'attacherait à eux ou une autre idée du genre.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se verrait un jour reconnaissante envers les Dursley. Ils avaient tenté cette approche lorsqu'elle était enfant, Vernon plus que Pétunia, il avait voulu pouvoir la punir plus sévèrement ensuite. Elle se rappelait encore de son horrible rire lorsqu'elle se laissait avoir. Elle avait bien appris sa leçon.

Elle resterait froide envers tout le monde.

Continuerait à écouter les conversations et à apprendre l'allemand, vu que c'était la langue qu'ils utilisaient.

Et dès qu'une occasion se présenterait, et bien elle passerait à l'action.

C'était le plan.

Malheureusement la concernant, les choses allaient rarement comme elle le voulait. Pour ainsi dire jamais.

Camélia avait réussi à s'endormir, un sommeil léger et peuplé de cauchemar, mais un sommeil néanmoins, un moyen de se reposer quelques heures. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa cellule, HYDRA l'avait transporté en Suisse, enfin c'était ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre selon les conversations qu'elle avait entendu et réussi à traduire. HYDRA avait un certain nombre de base militaire, oui, mais ils en avaient aussi des plus discrètes, pour stocker des prisonniers et faire des expériences. Pour rester discret. Cela dans toute l'Europe.

Quelle pensée réjouissante et rassurante.

Ce qui avait intrigué la sorcière c'était que Zola n'était pas là, pas plus que Schmidt. C'était un homme du nom d'Alexei Shostakov qui était en charge. Un homme cruel et dangereux, il était intelligent, sadique, l'homme idéal quoi. Camélia le haïssait, Shostakov vouait une admiration sans faille à Schmidt, il voulait l'impressionner en la brisant elle. Celle qui osait résister à son leader. Pire encore il était imaginatif quand aux tortures.

Se préparant à un nouveau type de torture, peut-être souhaitait-il la priver de sommeil... Elle observa un groupe de gardes qui entraient dans la pièce, deux d'entres eux avaient des armes braquées sur elle, tandis qu'un autre tenait la télécommande qui permettait d'envoyer des décharges dans son collier. Deux autres gardes jetèrent un autre prisonnier dans la pièce avant qu'ils ne partent tous.

Camélia attendit que la porte fut close avant de tourner son regard sur l'homme qui avait été jeté si violemment dans sa cellule, il n'y avait clairement aucun amour entre lui et HYDRA. Un ennemi ? Un traitre ? Qui était-il ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qu'il avait eu un bras arraché, et mal bandé en plus. Il avait bien d'autre blessures, toutes mal soignées.

Camélia hésita un instant, craignant que ce soit un piège, mais lorsque l'étranger poussa un gémissement, elle ne put se retenir d'avantage. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voir les gens souffrir, enfin à part lorsqu'il s'était agi de Voldy ou encore de Bellatrix. Là elle avait été heureuse de les voir souffrir, mais cet étranger, il n'était ni Voldy, ni Bellatrix. Et elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour l'aider sans médicaments, bandages et surtout sans sa magie.

Elle sentait toujours sa magie et voulait l'utiliser, mais elle avait rarement pu. Pas alors que Schmidt l'avait observé d'aussi près, ça avait été trop risqué. Elle voulait s'entraîner, apprendre à la maîtriser à nouveau, mais sans montrer ce dont elle était capable à ses geôliers. Ce qui rendait l'exercice assez difficile. Cependant sans montrer entièrement ses capacités, elle pouvait envoyer un peu de sa magie dans cet étranger. Un soldat si elle devait en juger par les plaques autour de son cou.

Entre la magie de Camélia, les soins qu'elle lui prodiguait avec le peu d'eau qui était à disposition et ce qui avait un jour été un drap, plus le métabolisme de l'étranger, il fallut moins de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pour le guérir de manière visible, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. En tout cas il repris connaissance en moins de deux jours, alors qu'elle lui aurait plus donné deux semaines, minimum.

"James Buchinan Barnes, membre des Commandos Hurlants." commença à répéter en boucle l'homme après avoir constaté qu'il était dans une cellule.

"Du calme soldat. Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce et je n'ai aucune tendance à torturer les gens. Encore moins un prisonnier comme moi." dit calmement Camélia, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne sorte d'avantage d'information.

"Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda l'homme qu'on appelait Bucky, observant aussi attentivement que possible la femme devant lui. Il avait du mal à la voir clairement et à garder les yeux ouverts d'ailleurs.

"Je m'appelle Camélia, prisonnière d'HYDRA et bienvenu en Enfer." répondit simplement Camélia.


End file.
